


Miedo

by Ragno



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"—¿Cuál cree usted que es uno de los principales incentivos de Will?</i><br/><i>Crawford meneó negativamente la cabeza</i>.<br/><i>—El miedo, Jack. Este hombre lucha contra un miedo enorme</i>.<br/><i>—¿Porque lo hirieron?</i><br/><i>—No, no es sólo por eso. El miedo es producto de la imaginación, es un castigo, es el precio de la imaginación.</i>"</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Alan Bloon y Jack Crawford sobre Will Graham.<br/>Thomas Harris. <i>Dragón Rojo</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

**Author's Note:**

> _¿Alguna vez has visto sangre a la luz de la luna, Will?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> — Hannibal Lecter ( _Dragón Rojo_ )

 

 

 

Will Graham se toca los dedos, desliza el pulgar suave sobre el anular, corazón, índice. Puede sentir la viscosidad de la sangre aún cuando su mano está limpia.

La sangre de Abigail Hobbs corriendo por sus manos, fluyendo desde su cuello como una fuente de vida que se apaga. La huele, metálica y caliente, y casi puede sentir el sabor de la muerte pesado sobre la lengua. La responsabilidad de una vida escurriéndosele en gotas oscuras entre los dedos.

Y junto a ella Cassie Boyle

Marissa Schurr

Georgia Madchen

Todas las vidas que no ha podido salvar arremetiendo contra la suya propia. Metiéndose dentro de su cabeza, atormentándolo, rompiendo cada una de las fibras que conforman su cordura.

\- ¿Sigues viéndote como Garret Jacob Hobbs?- pregunta Hannibal, frotándose los dedos, andando por la sala.

Will está sentado en el sillón, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, las gafas tan pegadas a su cara que le aplastan las pestañas contra el cristal.

\- No, él ya no está dentro de mí.                                

\- Pero sigue ahí.

\- Sí, no está dentro de mi, pero está fuera. Mirando. Es un espectador, esperando impaciente por la nueva función de cada día. Se ríe de mi mientras ve como me ahogo en la sangre que él ha derramado. Lo disfruta.- añade con desprecio.

\- Disfruta de que te afecten sus crímenes.

\- Disfruta de que…- lo dice rápido pero se para en seco, una ola pálida cruzándole la cara y la sensación de náuseas en el estómago. Le empieza a rascar la garganta antes de volver a intentar hablar.- Disfruta de que me _gusten_ sus crímenes… mis crímenes.- Susurra y su boca se abre y se cierra como si acabase de vomitar en vez de hablar.- Soy yo quién las mata y lo disfruta.

El sudor frío le sube por la espalda cuando las imágenes invaden su mente sin pedir permiso. La cabeza le hierve y piensa que va a estallar en cualquier momento.

\- Es natural que las imágenes te torturen en sueños, Will.

\- Y los sueños me torturan despierto. Y así se cierra el circulo vicioso entre realidad y fantasía. Es magnífico. Magnífico. Maravilloso.- Ríe y tiembla, y los dedos le cruzan la cara antes de meterse entre los rizos cada vez más húmedos.

\- Quizás deberías descansar un poco. Retirarte. No para siempre, pero el tiempo suficiente para que tu mente vuelva a diferenciar lo real de lo irreal.

Will niega corto y rápido. Los labios le tiemblan de esa forma que Hannibal a identificado como previa a decir algo de lo que realmente no está seguro.

\- Si hiciera eso… si yo-si yo hiciera eso moriría gente. Jack dice que soy imprescindible para salvar esas vidas… y tiene razón.

Hannibal odia la forma en la que Jack Crawford manipula a Will. Le resulta en extremo grosero que tenga la osadía de adentrarse en la mente de Graham y dejar pequeñas bombas de relojería perfectas para estallar justo en el momento que lo necesita, de acuerdo a sus intereses. No, desde luego que no le gusta. El único que debe tener el privilegio de manipular a Will es él. Solo él. Él.

\- Tenemos que buscar entonces el lado positivo. Has conseguido deshacerte de la dualidad que representabas con Garret Jacob Hobbs, ahora solo tenemos que averiguar por qué sigues viéndote cometer sus crímenes. Por qué te siguen perturbando.

\- No son esas muertes las que me turban, Doctor Lecter. No son esas.- Cierra los ojos y sonríe con los labios apretados.- Son sus supuestas muertes. Las otras. Las… otras.

\- Las que llevó a cabo el imitador. Cassy Boyle y Marissa Shurr.

\- Y Georgia Madchen.- Puntualizó, llevándose la mano a la frente, secándose el sudor con el dorso.

\- ¿Y Georgia Madchen? Creí entender que se había suicidado.

Will sonríe, ladeando la cabeza antes de responder.

\- Eso es lo que él quiso que pensásemos.

Hannibal no hace ningún gesto, no dice una palabra, pero se acerca a su escritorio y garabatea unas palabras en su libro. Will se ríe.

\- Piensa que he terminado de perder la cabeza, ¿verdad?

\- Pienso que es una asunción arriesgada.

\- Las correctas suelen serlo.

\- Aún así, Will. Me resulta interesante que un simple imitador haya acaparado tu atención hasta el punto de echar de tu mente a Garret Jacob Hobbs.

\- Un simple imitador conocido como el destripador de Chesapeake.- Sonríe y su mirada vaga por el espacio, deteniéndose brevemente en los ojos de Lecter.

\- ¿Esa es tu nueva hipótesis?

\- Esa es la verdad.

Hannibal lo mira.

Es posible que haya algo importante rondándole la cabeza, pero es difícil afirmarlo para Will ya que no es capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Ha empezado a sentirse incómodamente observado cuando Hannibal decide moverse, sentándose con cuidado en el sillón frente a él. No deja de mirarlo en ningún momento.

\- Vaya, Will. Entiende que no puedo evitar preguntar cómo puedes estar tan seguro.

Will se retuerce las manos y abre y cierra la boca antes de empezar a hablar. Los segundos de espera son insoportables para Hannibal. Es la primera vez que se siente de esa manera y debe escuchar a Graham para evaluar si debe valorarlo como algo positivo o negativo.

\- Al principio no lo tenía claro. La primera muerte, Cassie Boyle, pensé que se mofaba de nosotros restregándonos su grandiosidad. Pero ese no era el mensaje. Cassie Boyle no era para nosotros, era para mí.- Dice y traga la acumulación de saliva pastosa en la garganta.- Presentada ante mí como un regalo envuelto en papel de colores y un gran lazo rojo bajo el árbol de navidad. En la tarjeta de felicitación el mensaje. No pude salvarla, pero aún podía amarla. No a ella, a su obra.

\- Pero pudiste salvar a Georgia Madchen.

\- Y él me la arrebató de las manos.- Se ríe con pesar.- Al principio pensé que lo hizo porque temía que ella lo pudiera reconocer como el asesino de el doctor Sutcliffe. Pero no fue así, él sabía que no podría reconocerlo jamás. Fue otro mensaje, otro regalo. No podía salvarlas, ni aún habiéndolas salvado. Yo no tenía el control. El control es suyo.

Hannibal acaricia con los dedos desinteresadamente la piel del brazo del sillón, analizando, recreándose en las palabras de Will. Lo maravilla la forma tan perfecta en la que Will va resolviendo el puzle que ha creado para él, como un niño pequeño al que tomas de la mano para que dé sus primeros pasos pero te sorprende echando a correr.

\- Parece una relación peculiar la que ambos tenéis.- Dice al fin y Will se estremece ante la idea de que exista una relación entre él y el destripador.- Debe ser difícil de llevar.

\- A veces, simplemente miro la pared y me pregunto que pasaría si estrellase la cabeza contra ella con todas mis fuerzas. Me imagino la estampa, mi cráneo abierto, despedazado, y los sesos esparcidos.- Resopla por la nariz en media sonrisa mientras lo dice.- Claro que no sería realista. No tengo la fuerza suficiente como para provocarme tal traumatismo. Lo máximo que lograría sería quedar inconsciente.

\- Eso le gustaría al destripador de Chesapeake.

\- No, no le gustaría.- Ríe Graham, negando con la cabeza.- Eso sería un desperdicio para él. Lo privaría del placer de hacerlo él mismo.

Hannibal se lame los labios de un modo casi imperceptible y sonríe cuando Will deja de mirarlo. Siente el impulso de acariciarle la cabeza y decirle “muy bien, Will, buen chico”.

Claro que Hannibal no es un hombre de impulsos. Si así fuera, aquello habría terminado muy rápido.

No hay encuentro entre ellos dos en el que Hannibal no piense en comerse a Will. Literalmente. Siempre, mientras conversan, hay un oscuro rincón de su mente que está valorando la idea de elevar a Will a una categoría superior.

Sentir el tacto de la carne viva temblar entre sus dedos, abrirle el pecho agarrado a las costillas cubiertas de sangre fresca, oír el crujido de los huesos como el redoble de tambores de una sinfonía que anticipa el final maestro. Devoraría su corazón sin sacarlo de su cavidad, sintiéndolo latir entre los dientes.

Sin embargo, y de una manera fascinante, Will siempre logra sorprenderlo, hacerse cuestionarse si realmente no es ya Will en sí mismo una obra de arte. Si la vida que fluye por su sistema nervioso no es parte de la composición que lo hace tan magnífico.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Will?- pregunta y puede notar como se le hace la boca agua esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

\- El destripador de Chesapeake no me da miedo, Doctor Lecter.- Sonríe como si fuera demasiado obvio.

\- No he preguntado si es él lo que temes.

Las palabras se le clavan el en estómago y tiembla. Quiere negar con la cabeza, pero la verdad le ha dejado el cuello atascado. Se pregunta si es posible que Hannibal lo sepa, que conozca qué es lo que teme, como lo teme, hasta que punto.

No puede soportar la mirada inquisidora del doctor, así que se levanta del sillón, caminando nervioso aunque no rápido, sintiendo los ojos de Hannibal seguirlo allá dónde va. Pidiéndole a su mente enferma que elabore una respuesta a tiempo.

\- Es normal que tengas miedo, todos tenemos miedo, Will. Solo eres un hombre.

Escucha lo que le dice y cierra los ojos, sonriendo amplio, negando con la cabeza.

\- No. No. Ese es el problema. Yo…- intenta gesticular con las manos mientras abre y cierra la boca, intentando encontrar las palabras.- No sé lo que soy. No lo sé. No sé lo que soy.- Bufa y sonríe antes de que la risa se escape de su boca.

Se ríe a carcajadas y sabe que Hannibal es la única persona que ha conocido capaz de entender perfectamente sus risas. Por que Will Graham solo se ríe cuando no ve salida, cuando sabe que está perdido. Y no es una risa nerviosa y desesperada, de esas que salen por puro instinto. Es una risa genuina. Porque a Will le parece hilarante verse atrapado en un pozo oscuro con las paredes lisas engrasadas de sangre fresca y ocurrírsele por asomo que va a poder salir de él.

Hannibal lo entiende y Will lo agradece.

Y a la vez le da pavor.

Aún se está riendo cuando nota las lágrimas caer por la esquina de los ojos, enarcándole las mejillas rojas.

\- Deberías tranquilizarte, Will.

\- Es usted divertidísimo, Doctor Lecter. Realmente divertido. Porque lo dice como si realmente pudiera hacerlo, como si yo tuviese esa capacidad ahora mismo.

\- Eres capaz.

\- Ahora, en este momento, no creo que sea capaz de nada.

Se acerca al escritorio de Lecter y toca los papeles que allí tiene, no para nada en particular, solo los mueve mientras habla, o mientras calla. Coloca el lápiz recto sobre los folios y juguetea con el escalpelo. Hannibal sabe que probablemente la encefalitis le esté afectando a la región orbito-frontal dorso-lateral, ya que ese es un comportamiento demasiado desinhibido para el Will que él conoce.

\- Todo esto… todo esto está revelándose contra mi.

\- ¿Y sientes que no puedes con ello?- pregunta, levantándose también de su sillón.

\- Siento que puedo con ello igual que ello puede conmigo.

\- El privilegio de una mente como la tuya, la capacidad de la empatía pura puede acarrear grandes triunfos y logros, realizar los mayores bienes a la sociedad. Sin embargo, todo tiene un precio, y el que tú tienes que pagar es…

\- El miedo.- Dice antes de dejarlo terminar la frase. Hannibal reprime una sonrisa, orgulloso.

\- No temes al destripador, pero sí tienes miedo. ¿Qué es lo que temes, Will?

\- A mi.

La voz le sale seca desde la garganta, y no se ha parado a analizar el significado hasta que oye sus propias palabras. Deja lo que tiene en las manos sobre la mesa y se gira, mirando al psiquiatra en una súplica que pide dejar el tema justo ahí.

Hannibal sabe que está jugando con fuego y es posible que esté a punto de encender la mecha que haga estallar algo. Siente la curiosidad burbujear bajo la piel por ver qué será ese “algo”.

Da unos pasos, acercándose a Will, invadiendo su espacio personal como tantas otras veces, y Will se aprieta contra el escritorio, agarrándose en el borde, como si comprobara que, efectivamente, no tiene escapatoria.

Le gusta eso de Will. Puede oler la sangre corriendo por sus venas resaltando sobre ese mediocre after shave que se empeña en seguir usando. Puede oír, sentir su corazón bombeando cada vez con más fuerza a medida que se acerca a él. Los latidos como gritos de terror retumbando en sus oídos. Lecter lo adora. Porque Will no tiene motivos para temerlo y aún así su cuerpo parece saber como debe reaccionar en su presencia.

Sucumbiendo al caos.

\- Me has dicho que ya no sientes como si estuvieras dentro de Garret Jacob Hobbs. Sin embargo no ocurre los mismo con el destripador, ¿verdad, Will? ¿Sientes que estás dentro de él?

Will aprieta los labios y traga saliva antes de asentir. Primero levemente. Luego con profusión. Y a medida que su cabeza se agita en la afirmación, el miedo se le instala en el fondo del estómago y va subiendo hasta llegar como una pasta seca a la garganta.

Mueve los ojos, escaneando todo el lugar sin fijarse realmente en nada, simplemente buscando el modo de huir de la mirada de Lecter.

\- Lo veo.- Susurra cuando se rinde ante el poder de la mirada de Hannibal, sin saber cuan acertada es realmente su afirmación.- Y él me ve a mi.- El tono de voz como si acabara de confesar el mayor de los pecados.

\- ¿Está dentro de ti?

Will no tiene muy claro que es, porque el Doctor Lecter no ha abandonado el tono de voz puramente profesional, su expresión sigue siendo neutral. Pero hay algo, _algo_ , que lo ha hecho sonar obsceno.

Tanto que se da la vuelta de nuevo mientras se ríe nervioso y niega con la cabeza. Le preocupa que Hannibal vea que se ha sonrojado como una adolescente, pero mucho más aún que descubra la presión que sus palabras han llevado entre sus piernas.

\- Él no-no…- se ríe y agarra de nuevo el escalpelo, pasando el pulgar por la hoja, notando raspar la piel.- Él no está dentro de mi.

\- Lo dices como si fuera imposible.- la voz de Hannibal justo detrás de él, recordándole que no se ha movido un centímetro.

\- _Es_ imposible.

\- ¿Y dónde radica esa imposibilidad? Permíteme decir, Will, y sin que pretenda ofenderte, que puedo encontrar bastantes similitudes entre tu personalidad y la del destripador de Chesapeake.

\- No, yo-no, él…- le tiembla la mandíbula abierta antes de hablar, el pulgar sobre la hoja moviéndose cada vez más rápido.- Él es un artista… no, es… es un maestro. Es capaz de lograr belleza en cada una de sus obras. Sus crímenes no son… la brutalidad en ellos es el mero instrumento, cada una de las victimas un trozo de mármol al que dar forma. Si pudiera alcanzar a entender el mundo desde sus ojos… solo así podría quizás asomarme a parecerme a él. A que una pequeña, minúscula parte de él estuviera… dentro de mi.

Se traga las tres últimas palabras con el nudo en la garganta, dándose cuenta de que se a expuesto muchísimo más de lo que debería. Incluso tratándose de Hannibal.

La sala se queda en silencio y Will casi puede jurar que oye su corazón latir frenético a la espera del veredicto del psiquiatra. La espera se hace tan eterna que siente cómo se le adormecen los músculos del cuerpo y se le tensan a la vez.

Apenas han pasado unos minutos cuando Hannibal habla.

\- Comprendo tus argumentos, Will. Sin embargo no dejo de encontrarlos… fascinantes, si me lo permites. Dices que el destripador de Chesapeake no está dentro de ti y te creo, sin embargo…- se acerca más a él y lo siente tensarse en el aire.- No puedo evitar pensar que _quieres_ que lo esté.

Hannibal es más que consciente de que está haciendo una insinuación tan cierta como peligrosa. Arriesgarse a adentrarse en los pensamientos más oscuros de Will Graham sobre el destripador de Chesapeake es arriesgarse a ponerse al descubierto, teniendo que tomar medidas que preferiría evitar, al menos por el momento.

Sin embargo, el ego inmensamente desproporcionado de Hannibal no le permite perder la oportunidad de verse alabado, adorado, por alguien tan puro como Will. El placer de verlo corromperse ante sus ojos es demasiado tentador.

Casi puede notar el sabor de su miedo, dulce sobre la lengua, despertando su instinto de depredador más básico. La pureza de Will Graham lo excita, el miedo de Will Graham lo excita, y arrebatarle esa pureza a través de su miedo es algo que Hannibal no ha sentido desde hace más años de los que puede recordar.

Así que continúa el juego, acercándose más, colocando un brazo a cada lado de Will, rectos e imperturbables como columnas, no impidiendo que se mueva pero sí que huya, imponiéndole su presencia más aún. Y para rematar, solo un poco, adelanta las caderas hacia delante, su más que evidente erección apresada entre la cara tela de sus pantalones, y lo roza.

 _Lo roza_.

Y es tan leve que Will no está seguro si ha ocurrido o lo ha imaginado, pero lo ha sentido y aún lo siente. Y tiene que resistir la urgencia de arquear la espalda y empujar hacia atrás en busca de algo que le confirme si está consciente o alucinando.

\- ¿Es eso lo que temes? El deseo, la satisfacción, el placer que te produciría dejar que entrara. ¿Es eso, Will? ¿Quieres que entre dentro de ti?

No está seguro de si la pregunta está formulada en primera o tercera persona, aunque por alguna razón parece no importar.

Intenta decir algo, negarlo, dar una respuesta lógica y suficientemente elaborada como para engañar a Hannibal. Pero la realidad es que lo único que puede hacer es boquear en un jadeo antes de asentir con la cabeza, apretando los ojos, sintiéndose preso entre los brazos del psiquiatra. Las manos le tiemblan, el escalpelo bamboleándose entre sus dedos como si fuera mantequilla.

Pánico.

Will Graham está aterrorizado en el momento en el que siente el aliento de Hannibal Lecter sobre la piel de su cuello.

\- Will, es mi deber informarte de que, si sigues haciendo eso, vas a terminar haciéndote daño.- Dice y Will no sabe a que se refiere hasta que le quita el escalpelo de las manos.

\- Oh, lo siento de veras, Doctor Lecter.- Balbucea y se quita las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa, para frotarse los ojos.- No puedo… estarme quieto.

\- Eso tiene fácil arreglo.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Hannibal tiene apresadas sus dos manos por las muñecas, juntas a la espalda. Will abre los ojos y jadea de la impresión, pero el shock es demasiado grande como para poder pensar en decir nada.

Siente la seda de la corbata de Lecter sustituir el fuerte agarre y la diferencia se siente como un beso sobre la piel. La anuda con maestría, los dedos hábiles haciendo nudos poco convencionales pero convenientes.

Will no espera que una vez atadas sus muñecas, la mano de Hannibal suba hasta su espalda y lo empuje con suavidad, recostándolo sobre el escritorio de madera, los dedos subiendo más, enredándose en su pelo desde su nuca. Will jadea y se da cuenta que está tan duro entre las piernas que duele contra el borde del escritorio.

Se permitiría avergonzarse de ello, pero está demasiado ocupado teniendo _miedo_.

\- Hablábamos del destripador de Chesapeake.- Dice de pronto Hannibal, su tono de voz tan neutro como si estuvieran aún cada uno sentado en un sillón.

Will no tiene muy claro de si Hannibal espera que hable, pero en ese momento lamenta no poder complacerlo. Sus facultades se limitan a temblar.

\- Si… esto es algún tipo de terapia…

\- Will.- Lo llama y lo calla, y la mano que se enreda en su pelo aprieta contra la madera, pegándole la mejilla al escritorio.

No puede evitar jadear ante el ataque y puede captar el leve sonido de la risa de Hannibal. Nunca antes lo ha oído reír, ni visto. Ni siquiera sabe si ha sido real, pero eso no impide que un escalofrío le suba por la espalda.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te has imaginado así, Will? Postrado ante él, a punto de ser su víctima.- Pregunta casi divertido, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta.- Pero es que estás harto de regalos, estás harto de ver como se acerca a ellos y los mejora para ti. Pero no se acerca a ti.

Will cierra los ojos en vez de la boca, porque antes de darse cuenta se está desvelando.

\- …sí… Sí.- Sucumbe y todo lo que lo libera el ser al fin sincero, lo reprime el darse cuenta de lo que está afirmando.- Quiero que se acerque… quiero…

\- Quieres esto.- Dice, y se aprieta contra él.

Will abre grande los ojos y jadea al notarlo duro y presionando justo entre sus nalgas. Sabe que debería escandalizarse, que debería darse la vuelta y encarar a Hannibal por atreverse a insinuar que es eso lo que quiere del destripador de Chesapeake.

En cambio, cierra los ojos y abre las piernas. Se permite a si mismo recrearse en la sensación.

\- Quieres tu vida en sus manos, quieres ser lo que él quiere que seas.- Acierta en sus palabras con precisión quirúrgica.

La misma que aplica cuando coge el escalpelo y aprieta sobre el cuello de la camisa mientras le sujeta aún la cabeza, trazando una línea recta hacia abajo, cortando la tela, arañando la piel.

Cuando termina de cortar, deja el afilado instrumento sobre la mesa y cuela su mano bajo el cuerpo de Will, desabotonando la camisa con dedos expertos. Los trozos de tela caen en dos, quedando pendientes de sus muñecas. Una fina marca rosa divide la espalda de Graham, suave como el arañazo de un gato, pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicadas a lo largo.

Will nota el sudor de su piel escocer en las pequeñas heridas, el dolor recordándole que está vivo, que está ahí, que eso está sucediendo. Nota el pecho de Hannibal pegarse a su espalda de nuevo, ahora solo su ropa separándolos.

Contiene el aire cuando vuelve a coger el bisturí y se sobresalta cuando lo agarra, la mano que lo presionaba contra el escritorio ahora cerrada sobre su boca. No es que Will tuviese intención de gritar, Hannibal lo sabe, pero le encanta la sensación de posesión que le da ese simple gesto.

Pegado a su cuerpo, apoya el brazo de la mano con la que sujeta el escalpelo sobre la mesa, presentándolo justo frente a Will, sabiendo que ahora sus pupilas están totalmente dilatadas cuando deberían estar totalmente contraídas.

\- Quieres formar parte de su arte, entregarte y que te posea en cuerpo y alma.- Dice con la cara justo a su lado. Los ojos de Will vagando entre el instrumento y su mirada.- Quieres que use sus herramientas sobre ti y te convierta…

Deja de hablar, subiendo la mano sobre la boca de Will hacia arriba, arrasándole el pelo, despejándole la frente. Al detective le tiemblan los labios cuando ve el instrumento quirúrgico elevarse.

El corte es preciso, milímetros, paralelo al nacimiento del cabello, de apenas unos centímetros de longitud. Hannibal ha dejado el escalpelo sobre la mesa cuando Will nota la piel abrirse y la sangre caliente derramarse por el lateral derecho de su frente, desviándose más allá cuando el cauce rojo tropieza con su ceja.

\- Quieres que te eleve…- Susurra mientras lo mira, indefenso y entregado, como si fuera un mártir religioso.

Mártir al que está a punto de convertir en divinidad.

La sangre empieza a gotear sobre la madera tratada y Will está pálido. Claro que ha habido ocasión anterior en la que ha salido mucha más sangre de él, pero esta es la primera vez que lo puede ver.

\- Doctor Lecter…

\- Es fascinante la cantidad de vasos sanguíneos que tenemos en la cara. Tan inútilmente escandalosos.- Dice y moja dos de sus dedos en la sangre.

Con la otra mano sujeta la barbilla de Will, no necesitando hacer mucha presión para abrirle la boca. Cuando siente los dedos entrar, quiere unir los labios a su alrededor, quiere succionar, quiere saborearse y distinguir su propio sabor del de la piel de Hannibal. Sin embargo, no se lo permite. Le mantiene la boca abierta, limpiándose los dedos en su lengua, solo permitiendo que esta se atreva a moverse tímida entre ellos.

Una vez limpio, agarra de nuevo el bisturí, suave y delicado. El corazón de Will se acelera y la herida de la frente sangra más aún cuando se da cuenta de que el Doctor Lecter no va a soltarle la barbilla. Tiembla cuando ve el afilado objeto acercarse a sus labios.

\- Shhh…- lo chista pero parece que lo arrulla como a un niño, besando su mejilla, lamiéndose los restos de sangre que ha quedado en sus labios.- Tranquilo, Will. Estás en manos de un doctor.

Esta vez duele mucho más que la anterior. Will puede oír su piel crujir al partirse bajo la hoja que delinea el contorno del centro de su labio inferior con una precisión exquisita. Duele pero no se queja, jadea y siente que unas cuantas lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre de su mejilla, Hannibal esperando para limpiarlas todas a una con su lengua.

La sangre chorrea por su barbilla y entre los dedos de Lecter que lo siguen sujetando. Will se siente mareado, embriagado por el olor oxido que envuelve el ambiente.

Hannibal le gira la cabeza, solo un poco, solo lo justo para quedar frente a él. Los ojos le brillan de _amor_. Amor a su creación.

\- Oh, Will… deberías verte ahora mismo.- Lo dice y lo venera con sus palabras. Una imagen a la que adorar en cada iglesia, a la que rezar cada familia decente. El santo Will Graham, que sangró por los pecados del mundo.

El calor de los labios de Hannibal sobre los suyos es más deseado que inesperado, un bálsamo para las heridas de su alma que le acelera el pulso y le abre aún más las heridas de la piel. Su lengua termina de perfilarle los labios, realizando el recorrido que dejó inacabado el escalpelo, recogiendo las gotas de sangre que se empiezan a coagular en su barbilla para volver a su boca y entrar en ella, llevando sobre sí el testimonio de la vida como ofrenda.

Will no puede evitar gemir, una y otra vez, el sonido perdido en la boca de Hannibal que saborea la suya como si fuera uno de sus platos más delicados y a la vez la devora con el ansia propia de un animal de presa.

El cuerpo le vibra, siente el calor del psiquiatra contra él y no puede remediar el echarse un poco más hacia atrás, restregarse, abrir las piernas un poco más y empujar, buscando la deliciosa fricción que le colorea las mejillas. Se intenta convencer a sí mismo de que eso no es lo que quiere mientras nota el calor húmedo hacerse cada vez más presente en su ropa interior.

\- Hannibal… por favor…

Suplica. Está suplicando. Y por Dios, espera que Hannibal se detenga solo para creer que era eso lo que estaba pidiendo.

\- Es curioso cómo se pierden las formalidades en estas situaciones.- Susurra mientras le acaricia la cadera, deslizando su mano hasta el cinturón, desabrochándolo con rapidez.- No es que me moleste, por supuesto.

Will nota el vaquero caer por sus piernas y la ropa interior no tarda en hacerle compañía. Cierra los ojos y espera, espera. Su parte racional luchando por vencer y convencerlo de que no quiere las manos de Hannibal sobre él. Sus caderas dudando si separarse del cuerpo que lo aprieta y empujar hacia delante en busca de un roce.

Nada. No lo toca. Lo atormenta.

Las manos de Hannibal vuelven a sus caderas y Will nota a su necesitada erección agitarse en el aire.

\- Hannibal.-suplica de nuevo, esta vez resignado a sus deseos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Will?

\- Oh, por Dios…- Se golpea la frente contra la madera. No puede pretender que se lo pida.

Pero al parecer si que lo pretende, porque se pega más a él, una mano subiendo por su espalda, la otra bajando por su muslo. Lo araña y lo acaricia, los dedos suaves en el interior de las piernas provocándole escalofríos, las uñas enterradas en la piel de su espalda enviándole descargas eléctricas.

Lo quiere. Lo quiere. Pero ni siquiera sabe cómo pedirlo.

\- Por favor.- Vuelve a suplicar y está a punto de batir su propio record.

\- Pídelo, Will.- Y sabe que si no lo hace, no va a tenerlo.

\- Hannibal…- Las sensaciones le revolotean la mente en millones de palabras que no parecen ser las acertadas. Siente el calor invadirle la cara y el cuello, sus mejillas queriendo estallar. Tiene que buscar las formas adecuadas, debe hacerlo, porque lo más seguro es que a Hannibal le resultara tremendamente grosero que simplemente le dijera…- Fóllame.

Casi grita cuando la mano sobre su espalda sube y se aprieta alrededor de su cuello. Sabe que está perdido, que ya no tiene escapatoria. Hannibal le gira la cabeza con fuerza justo para que su boca impacte con la suya en un beso rabioso. Le lame la boca y me muerde los labios, y Will casi puede sentir como se ahoga en su propia sangre.

Cuando el calor de la boca de Hannibal se retira, al momento toman posición sus dedos. Will sabe lo que eso significa. Cierra los ojos mientras los lame, cubriéndolos con lo que sabe que es más sangre que saliva. Hilos rojos los unen momentáneamente al salir de su boca.

Hannibal le abre las piernas con delicadeza y Will gime impaciente cuando nota los dedos apretarse contra él. Empuja hacia atrás pero Hannibal lo detiene, apretándolo contra el escritorio, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil mientras comienza a entrar en él, abriéndolo.

Es delicado, demasiado delicado. Hasta que deja de serlo.

Es el momento en el que lo embiste sin contemplaciones y Will siente arder la garganta de reprimir los sonidos que pugnan por salir de ella, cuando se da cuenta de que no puede más, no lo soporta, la ambivalencia entre ternura y brutalidad lo está volviendo loco.

Es por eso que habla cuando nota los dedos salir de su cuerpo.

\- Espera.- Dice entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Si quieres detener esto, creo que es el momento oportuno.- Escucha a su espalda y casi puede percibir el tono jocoso de la frase.

\- No, no…- Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.- Solo… quiero… Hannibal.- Se recompone y cierra los ojos antes de dejar fluir las palabras sin pararse a pensarlas, ya que entonces no las diría.- Haz que duela.

Los ojos del psiquiatra se oscurecen mientras siente hervir toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Ciertamente, podría adorar al pequeño detective toda su vida. Así que se inclina y lo besa cortés en la mejilla antes de susurrarle oscuro y ronco al oído.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, Will.

En el silencio de la sala, lo único que se puede oír es la respiración expectante de Will. Es por eso que se le eriza la piel cuando el eco metálico del cinturón de Hannibal abriéndose le retumba en los oídos.

Sabe que continúa vestido, siente la tela de la camisa rozarle la espalda, y los extremos del pantalón abierto acarician la piel de sus nalgas. Apostaría a que ni siquiera se ha despeinado, solo lleva las mangas vueltas hasta los codos y el cuello de la camisa abierto. Mientras tanto él está ahí, desnudo, atado, sudando y sangrando, con la ropa rota como si acabase de volver de una batalla.

Una batalla perdida.

Cuando lo nota apretarse contra él, solo provocando, sin intentar entrar, Will piensa que se muere. Cuando sus manos se aprietan en sus caderas y la madera duele contra el hueso, Will sabe que se muere.

Entra en él arrasándolo todo a su paso, la poca preparación sirviendo de poco, haciéndolo sentir cada centímetro de carne que lo invade y lo reclama como si fuera de su propiedad.

Por que lo es, es de su propiedad, Will lo sabe y lo consiente. Lo quiere. Lo necesita.

Hannibal arremete contra él sin darle opción a recuperarse, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, lo usa, lo posee, y a la vez lo adora y lo venera, lo cuida y lo destruye. Ese es Hannibal y es lo que Will quiere.

Cada sonido obsceno que escapa de su boca es la confirmación que Hannibal necesita para dejar salir todo lo que tiene, para apretarlo, para arañarlo, para _comérselo_. Sabe que es muy posible que Will al borde del abismo y él solo quiere darle un pequeño empujón para ver hacia que lado cae.

Abre la boca sobre la piel de su cuello mientras aumenta el ritmo. Más rápido, más fuerte, más. Cierra los dientes alrededor de su carne y muerde, aprieta, tensando los músculos de la mandíbula y sosteniendo a Will mientras maltrata sus cuerdas vocales. Nota la piel partirse y cree que el sabor de la sangre será su recompensa.

Pero Will se aprieta a su alrededor, cierra los ojos y se corre con su boca en el cuello y su nombre en los labios. Hannibal se da cuenta de que acaba de obtener más de lo que pedía, y eso le encanta.

Levanta a Will sosteniéndolo del cuello, pegándolo a su cuerpo para poder mirar sobre él su escritorio manchado. El orgasmo de Will aún presente en su piel. Le lame la herida hacia arriba hasta llegar a su oreja y susurra.

\- Debería hacer que limpiaras eso, Will. Pero es muy descortés asignar tareas a los invitados.- Explica mientras continúa embistiéndolo.- La próxima vez, en cambio…- lo empuja contra la mesa de nuevo, apretándolo contra la madera.- Lo limpiarás con la lengua.

Will gruñe, se contrae y jadea, sabiendo que podría correrse otra vez solo por esas palabras. Hannibal solo necesita unos minutos más y Will puede sentirlo derramarse dentro de él, caliente, haciendo notar las posibles heridas que debe tener.

Está agotado. Aún así se estremece cuando Hannibal sale de él y nota el calor escurrirse por sus piernas. Su cuerpo se estremece en leves espasmos y se acurruca sobre la mesa cuando el psiquiatra lo arropa con su cuerpo y le besa la frente.

Necesita descansar.

Aún está agitado cuando Hannibal lo alza en sus brazos, recostándolo sobre el diván que está a unos pasos, deshaciendo nudos y liberándolo de los trozos de tela. Will no está seguro de si se siente halagado o preocupado porque no le importe que manche el carísimo mueble.

Hannibal abandona la sala un momento y cuando vuelve trae en sus manos una toalla húmeda. Will se frota las muñecas libres e intentaría detener a Hannibal cuando lo ve arrodillarse y comenzar a limpiarlo con cuidado, pero está demasiado cansado para poder mover si quiera un músculo.

Nota la tela rugosa y caliente deslizarse por su piel, eliminando todo rastro de sudor, sangre y semen. Las manos de Hannibal se mueven sobre él como si fuera la pieza más delicada de toda la sala y, aunque no debería, eso lo hace sentirse bien.

Cuando vuelve a irse, Will suspira, acomodando su cuerpo exhausto y dejando que el sueño comience a invadirlo. Tiene los ojos cerrados cuando oye a Hannibal volver. Escucha un clic y los abre, intentando enfocar lo posible sin sus gafas para ver de qué se trata.

\- Descansa, Will, es solo mi botiquín.- Informa Hannibal y Will sonríe antes de relajarse de nuevo.

Nota una tela suave y húmeda limpiarle la cara y sabe que es uno de los delicados pañuelos de Hannibal. Agradece sin palabras que se haya tomado la molestia de echar a perder uno de sus pañuelos en pro de su bienestar. Cuando nota que le aparta el pelo de la frente se estremece. Los dedos de Hannibal tocan sobre la herida. Escuece.

Con un siseo, Will abre los ojos y frunce el ceño.

\- Ayudará a cicatrizar.- Explica mostrándole un pequeño tarro de cristal que lleva en la otra mano.

\- Oh, lo siento.- Dice avergonzado.

\- No te disculpes, Will.- Dice y vuelve a mojar el dedo en el ungüento.

Esta vez acerca la mano a su boca y Will cierra los ojos cuando siente los demás dedos sobre la barbilla. Hannibal sonríe ante el gesto, se inclina y atrapa su labio herido e hinchado entre los suyos. Will salta ante el contacto, pero al segundo se relaja, suspirando en el beso, alzando su mano para enredarla en el pelo de Hannibal con laxitud.

Cuando se separa, sus dedos ya están ahí, preparados para aplicar la crema sobre el labio. Will se queja y Hannibal sonríe.

\- Eso ha sido una jugada sucia.- Dice mientras aprieta los labios, intentando aliviar el escozor.

\- Quiero que sanes, Will. Y te aconsejaría que no besaras a nadie hasta que hayas curado.

\- ¿Hasta que haya curado?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

\- _Espero_ que no beses a nadie más.- Contesta, dándole el gusto por una vez al detective.

\- Y yo espero que no uses este tipo de terapia con todos tus pacientes.- Sonríe y reprime un bostezo, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Tú no eres mi paciente, Will.- Dice y le acaricia la mejilla con los dedos, repasando el ovalo de su cara.

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Qué soy entonces?- pregunta mientras lo invade el sueño.

Hannibal sonríe antes de inclinarse y susurrar a su oído.

\- Eres mi obra maestra.

 

 

Will no sabía lo que era el miedo hasta ese momento.

 


End file.
